N
"But it's not. It's the Orb of Memories, I have no doubt about it." - Grace to Katia about the Orb of Memories Grace Kashimalin is a student at Gressenheller University studying Musical Therapy. She is a minor character in most points of the series, but she was a supporting character in "Professor Layton and the Orb of Memories". Appearance Grace has short dark brown hair that end between her chin and shoulders and dark brown eyes that are larger than normal. She usually wears a long-sleeved green shirt and brown pants. Sporting red shoes and a blue shoulder bag, she feels like she looks like an average student, which doesn't annoy her the slightest. Her concert wear consists of a knee-length black skirt and white blouse. A pantyhose and black heels finish off the outfit, and a sparkly black barrette is occasionally added. Personality Grace is very shy when she first meets people, but she won't deny giving a stranger a smile. When you get to know her better, she becomes much more outgoing willing to talk to you. When talking to authority, she will be as polite as possible and try to not offend them. She is also somewhat childish and naive, and her temper is short, so you don't want to get her mad. She is also very firm in her beliefs and tries not to object to those who have different ones, and rather tries to accept everyone is who they are. When trying to solve a puzzle, she tries her hardest to focus and open her mind, but in some puzzles that is rather difficult, and she will not tolerate any distractions that appear. She's usually the one who will do all the work in a group and not complain to anybody, and is extremely stubborn when it comes to somebody asking to help her. She tries her hardest to be independent, because she was very dependent on others, such as her parents, up until she entered college. She doesn't have very talents, but she can figure skate, play the flute and piccolo, and conduct. Baking is not one of her strong points, but she can at least not burn the food she's cooking. Relationships • Family - Not much is actually known about Grace's family. We can't exactly draw any conclusions yet, but Grace does write to them at least twice a month. • Seth Sora Skyie - Seth is Grace's best friend and fellow roommate in "Professor Layton and the Orb of Memories". They met over a small chat in Professor Layton's class and have been friends ever since. • Phillip Knox - Phillip was Grace's other best friend in college, and after the events of "Professor Layton and the Orb of Memories" and "The Dark City", became her boyfriend. She has a rather healthy relationship with him. ''Professor Layton and the Orb of Memories'' In Professor Layton and the Orb of Memories, Grace is a supporting character in the series. The story starts with her meeting a Miss Skyie as Luke pushes the young, crippled, blind girl into the classroom. After pushing Miss Skyie next to Grace, the two exchange greetings, but do not talk after that. Later, Miss Skyie is then in Grace's dorm room, there to stay. A small friendship begins to form between them, and they start going to their classes together and only with each other. A few weeks later, the two are on their way to Porfessor Layton's class when a kid yells in the hallway about how Skyie has no parents. This causes Grace and Miss Skyie to go into a fit of rage, where Grace kicks said kid, and Miss Skyie, listening for the location of the commotion, and throws her books at the student. Some hit his face, successfully breaking his nose. There is little time to rejoice or promise revenge, as the Professor comes out of his classroom and calls Grace and Miss Skyie into his office. (This page is still undergoing major editing. I apologize for the wait.) Gallery Category:Kashimalin's OCs Category:OCs Category:Characters